Happy Wife, Happy Life
by TsundereGuy
Summary: Robin and Chrom discuss their lives with their families over some ale. However, Some events seem to draw the fury of their wives. RobinxAversa and ChromxTharja


**Hey doods, TsundereGuy with another fanfic. I decided to make this a story that focuses on my 2nd favorite pairing (AversaxRobin) and my favorite crack pairing (ChromxTharja). I'm sorry if some of the characters are OOC I tried my hardest not to make them. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.**

"There all done" sighed the Grandmaster as he finally finished all of the paperwork for the day. "I swear I would rather fight a pack of Risen riding wolves than have to deal with nobles and their politics". Robin then looked outside and noticed that the sun had almost completely set. "Gods today is the day me and Chrom go out and have a drink at a local alehouse they usually go too. Robin quickly hurried out of his office and made his way to the door. He made a mad dash to the alehouse and saw Chrom standing outside waiting for him.

"Robin I thought you would never show up" the blue haired Exalt said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah well next time don't leave me alone with all the paper work next time" Robin retorted to his friend.

"I would have but Tharja needed help with little Noire besides it doesn't help that little Lucina is excited about having a baby sister' Chrom said as he was rubbing the back of the head. "Look I promise to help you next time alright". Chrom stuck out his hand in order to make the promise official.

"Alright but if you don't you owe a drink next time we go out" Robin said shaking his friend's hand

"You have a deal friend' Chrom responded

The alehouse itself had a few patrons here and there but that's seems to be the reason why Robin and Chrom chose the place where neither of them would be bothered by people due to their standing. As soon as they took their seat Robin called the waitress in order to take their orders

"How can I help you today sir" the waitress asked with a tint of red on her cheeks.

'Yes me and my friend would like a pint of ale" Robin said noticing that the waitress was clearly interested in both of the men in front of her.

"Y-yes of course right away" the waitress left almost tripping on herself on her way to get their drinks.

"Looks like someone still has that charm going on" Chrom joked at his friend. "She was practically eyeing you over taking the orders"

"You're one to talk she was basically undressing you with her eyes" Robin replied. A thought came to him that would make Chrom scared. "Imagine if Tharja was here, she probably would have hexed the poor girl" the Grandmaster responded with a sly grin on his face.

Chrom suddenly turned white at the though. "Don't even joke about that" Chrom said with a worried expression. "Remember how she got when we first found out about Lucina, if you hadn't calm her down when you did I'm sure Lucina wouldn't be here with us if you had". Robin shuddered at that memory playing in his head. He had never seen Tharja so mad and full of killing intent than she was on that day. He was glad she was able to hear what her future daughter had to say to her and calmed down later.

"Yeah well at least she wasn't that mad when I announced I was going to marry Aversa. Robin said as he remembered that day.

"Oh boy yeah that was another hard day as well' Chrom remembered how devastated Tharja was when she found out Robin was to be wed. Fortunately, after a small talk and some wine, Tharja was able to calm down after she made Chrom 'forget" the situation which led to Noire. "By the way how is Aversa doing, little Lucina wants to know how her aunt is doing".

Robin smiled at the comment. Chrom and himhad been as close as brothers. So when Lucina was born and old enough to talk, she began calling him Uncle Robin (which sometimes the older Lucina and Noire would call him) and his wife Aunt Aversa. "She's doing fine" Robin responded. "It seems our little Morgan also inherited the Shadowgift as well just like her mother" Robin said as he saw the waitress make their way to the table. Robin noticed that she seemed to be showing more cleavage than she was the first time she came by. 'That explains why she took so long' Robin mentally sighed.

"Here you are your drinks" the waitress said as she leaned down in an exaggerated manner in order to show her cleavage to the white haired man.

"T-thank you" Robin said as he looked away from the waitress

"And here's yours" the waitress then proceeded to then do the same thing to Chrom.

"Thank you miss" Chrom said while looking away from the waitress.

"Oh don't be shy" the waitress said. She then proceeded to sit in Chrom's lap and proceeded to put her chest against his. "Why don't we leave your friend behind and have some fun" the waitress said seductively.

"I-I don't think my wife would appreciate you doing this" Chrom said. He was hoping to Naga herself that Tharja never found out about this.

"Well she isn't here, what can she do?" the waitress then proceeded to move her hips that made Chrom slightly uncomfortable.

"How about a hex that turns you into a toad" a voice dripped in venom could be heard behind the waitress. Chrom paled instantly at the voice. Tharja was standing there in her robes that showed her sign as the Queen of the Ylistol. Her traditional black robes with her gold ornaments. However her cape now had the brand of the Exalt in order to honor her husband's lineage.

"I also don't appreciate you flirting with my husband as well, wench" Came a second female voice behind Tharja. At the sound of the voice Robin began to fear for the safety of the poor waitress. Aversa stood behind Tharja as well wearing her usual attire minus the feathers.

"N-n-n no please anything but that,I promise to leave them alone" the waitress tried to rationalize. However, she had already instilled the wrath of two rather possessive women.

"Then why don't you get off my husband's lap and leave before I do turn you into a frog" Tharja hissed at the girl.

"Hm perhaps when she becomes a toad, she could be used for my various rituals" Aversa added her two cents supporting her friend. Aversa and Tharja got along well with both being experts in the dark arts as well as other common interests.

"y-y- yes milady at once". The girl than got up and run straight out of the alehouse leaving behind her apron.

"Tch when will other women ever learn that you are mine and mine alone" Tharja said as she sat on Chrom's lap.

"T-Tharja please we are in public". Chrom blushed as his wife did such an intimate action when they were all by themselves.

"Well I have to stake my claim lest the vultures come and take you away". Tharja replied with a seductive smile on her face. She then leaned in and took her husband's lips with her own. Tharja was kissing Chrom with much force and passion and Chrom didn't seem to resist. They soon broke out of their kiss with eyes glazed over with desire on the couple.

"And you my love" Aversa said making her way to her husband's side "Also have been quite rude seeking other women when you have me all to yourself". Aversa then proceeded to do what she always loves to do with her husband which was to bury his face in her rather ample bosom.

"Aversa….not breathing…suffocating" Robin said while being buried in her breasts.

"Sorry love, but consider this your punishment for flirting with other women" Aversa said keeping him buried in her chest. To say that Robin wasn't unhappy was an understatement. She then stopped and lifted his face to meet hers. "Besides you should know I'm devoted to only you". She then proceeded to kiss him with the same force Tharja did to Chrom if not more. Robin was also unable to resist his wife's kiss and soon lost himself to the kiss.

After all was said and done, the two women got up. "I shall be waiting for you at home Chrom" Tharja said looking at her husband. "Don't keep me waiting" She said adding a little bit of a sway to her hips as she left the alehouse making sure Chrom saw her.

"I too shall also wait for you at home as well love" Aversa said leaning into hisear to whisper something. Robin's face soon turned a bright hue of red Chrom had never seen his friend had while he just nodded."I shall wait for you at our home then love" Aversa said as she got up. "Don't keep me waiting, you know how impatient I get". Aversa also swayed her hips in order to tease her husband.

Robin and Chrom sat in their seats unable to believe what had happened.

"Say Robin why don't we call it a night and head home?" Chrom said looking at his friend.

"Yeah I need to get home to see if we are stacked- I mean stocked on supplies" Robin said with a tint of red on his cheeks

"So same time and place?" Chrom said hoping to plan their next after work drink. "Seeing as we didn't even get to enjoy our drinks".

"How about at your place next time since it's going to be impossible for us to come back here" Robin said looking as how everyone was murmuring about what had happened.

Yeah you're right about that" Chrom chuckled lightly at the implications. They soon walked out of the alehouse after paying for their spilled drinks. "It seems that we married some very possessive women huh Robin?" The Exalt said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah you can say that but I wouldn't like it any other way" Robin responded with an equally big smile on his face. The two said their goodbyes and rushed home in order to join their wives.

**Well that's the end of the fic. I always had this story going in the back of my mind after reading a story with ChromxTharja called **_**The Pacing of the Story is Also Important **_**by Skarrow (Check it out I recommend it). Anyways hope you guys enjoyed my little one-shot . If people like this, I might turn it into a full story of both couples and how they fell in love. As always leave a review and I will see you guys in the next fic. Bye-Bye!**

**TsundereGuy **


End file.
